La Voz del Fénix
by AmorRudo
Summary: Tras graduarse de la Academia Magnostadt, Aladdin emprende un viaje de estudios y conoce a una milenaria criatura de nombre Alibaba y a Morgiana, una Fanalis sorprendente. Juntos, viajan por el mundo para descubrir sus origenes hasta que el corazón de Alibaba cae por un aclamado rey, Sinbad. ¿En qué problema se habían metido? Esto era solo el comienzo. AU. Sinbad x Alibaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

 **Pareja Principal** : Sinbad x Alibaba.

 **Advertencia** : Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

 **I**

El revoloteo de las alas silenciosas no despertó al rey. Aquel hombre dormía con tranquilidad ante sus ojos. Lo miró descansar, en medio de esa cama tan lujosa y pomposa. Parecía muy cómodo. Estaba tan quieto y no emitía sonido, tanto que parecía no respirar. Sin embargo, sabía que simplemente se trataba de un sueño muy profundo. El sonido que provenía del corazón del hombre le llegaba hasta los oídos, se oía tan sereno y apacible, como las olas de un mar en una noche de luna. Él siempre había asimilado a ese hombre con las aguas de un océano. Eran calmas para sus oídos, pero revoltosas para su corazón. Se sorprendió al notar que, incluso dormido y rodeado por la penumbra de la noche, el rey aún se veía deslumbrante. El cabello largo esparcido por la infinidad de las almohadas acolchadas, el cuerpo envuelto con suavidad entre las sábanas, casi como si estuviera flotando en el cielo le daba la sensación de estar así, envuelto en una capa celestina por los aires. Quizá no era correcto mirar a alguien mientras dormía, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde hace un tiempo que su actividad favorita era volar y colgarse de esa ventana, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto por el rey. Las llamas que conformaban su cuerpo podrían despertarlo si llamaba su atención demasiado y no quería ver la cara del hombre descubriendo una bola de fuego asomarse por la ventana, pero aun así seguía presentándose todas las noches antes del amanecer para vislumbrarlo ante sus ojos. Hubiera deseado acercarse más. El simple hecho de verlo dormir relajaba su propio cuerpo. El incontrolable fuego que lo convertía en lo que era, se volvía más tenue con el pasar de los minutos. Quizá de esta manera podría acercarse un poco más, si pudiera dejar esa forma de ave y las llamas atrás. Tal vez así el rey no se asustaría de él.

No pudo comprobar si eso pasaría. El amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente a sus espaldas y voces fuera de la habitación del rey llamaron su atención. Desapareció al momento que esas personas se hicieron presentes. Desplegó sus alas llameantes y voló sobre el reino de Sindria. El alba apenas hacía presencia en el cielo del país, la mayoría de personas aún dormían y nadie atestiguaría su presencia. Se elevó tanto como pudo en las oscuras nubes matinales, desarmándolas a su paso. No era correcto lo que hacía. Él sabía eso. Se aprovechaba de su condición para ir a espiar a ese quien le inundaba hace tanto los pensamientos. Desde que lo vio la primera vez que llegó al Sindria, el rey Sinbad lo había deslumbrado. Había algo en ese hombre, una sensación inexplicable y totalmente atrayente, que irradiaba a su paso. Una extraña luz que encandilaba sus ojos, no pudiendo verlo del todo debido a esa ceguedad que le impedía apreciarlo con más detalle, pero que lo incitaba a querer seguir observándolo. Quería saber qué era eso, desde el primer momento. Debido a esto, es que había comenzado con sus visitas nocturnas. No era culpa suya tampoco, cuando empezaba a pensar en Sinbad su cuerpo se movía por inercia y sólo se daba cuenta de sus actos cuando sus garras de colgaban en la ventana.

Sobrevoló los espesos árboles del bosque cercano a la ciudad y aterrizó en el mismo lugar donde sabía que estaban ellos. Vio a sus amigos dormir juntos en el suelo. Morgiana fue la primera en despertar y Aladdin al instante también lo hizo. El niño le sonrió, susurrando un "Bienvenido, Alibaba" para luego tomar la flauta que colgaba de su cuello y comenzar a tocar. La música le llenó los oídos. El baile de las notas provocó que sus fuerzas comenzaran a mermar. Las llamas que lo cubrían desaparecieron, siendo remplazadas por un par de brazos. Su piel ya no era de fuego, ni sus pies enormes garras rojas. Volvía a tener esa misma forma que acostumbraba a llevar, volvía a ser una persona, gracias a la música del otro. Era muy útil, si trataba de hacerlo por su cuenta tardaba horas, pero Aladdin en unos pocos segundos podía tranquilizarlo con esa música. El niño siempre mencionaba que aún era muy joven y tenía emociones incontrolables, por eso no podía controlar las formas de su cuerpo. Jadeó, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, esa forma de ave de fuego y el volar por los aires lo dejaba sin fuerzas. Morgiana se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una manta, saludándolo también. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, pero en seguida vio a la chica con la cara algo cansada y los ojos sin el mismo ánimo de siempre. Eso también se debía a la música de Aladdin. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero ese muchacho parecía robarles las fuerzas cada vez que entonaba aquella canción. Levantó la vista para observarlo, pero Aladdin miraba cómo el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminar un nuevo día.

—Deberíamos quedarnos unos días más —comentó el niño acercándose a ellos—. Este es un buen lugar, podríamos aprovechar de descansar antes de seguir. ¿No crees, Alibaba?

Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron de una manera extraña mientras él asentía. El pequeño sabía perfectamente las cosas que hacía su amigo todas las noches. No creía que fuera algo malo, incluso le parecía divertido ver al otro muchacho tan preocupado por esa persona. El Rukh a su alrededor siempre cambiaba cuando pensaba en el rey y se veía un poco más feliz. Si eso lo hacía feliz, no veía el problema de que fuera a visitarlo. Apoyaría a su amigo en lo que fuera y lo ayudaría para, siempre, hacerle sonreír.

—Probablemente tengas hambre —Le dijo al oír un rugido del estómago de Alibaba, por lo que sacando una manzana de su bolso, ofreció—. Ten, come una fruta.

El joven rubio miró la manzana que su amigo le había dado con detenimiento, recibiéndola con cierta inseguridad. No es que no le gustase comer manzanas, sin embargo, hacía un tiempo atrás solamente que había integrado a su dieta alimenticia la existencia de cosas que no sólo fuesen carne, por lo que le costaba mucho acostumbrarse. Otro de los curiosos misterios del universo que jamás lograrían ser respondidos al haberlo logrado, todo gracias al pequeño Aladdin.

Enterró sus dientes en la fruta dando pequeños mordiscones, como si le diera timidez el sólo hecho de tener que comérsela.

—¿Cómo se dice? —preguntó Aladdin de pronto.

—Gracias… —respondió. Corto, preciso y sin dejar de masticar.

Aún le costaba un poco relacionarse con humanos usando palabras. De hecho, le avergonzaba. Alibaba era bastante carismático, amable y una persona alegre. El mundo para él era un espectáculo de colores y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de cada cosa que veía —sobre todo por el reciente personaje que se apareció en su vida y que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza—, sin embargo, a la hora de tratar de verbalizar lo que quería decir, era otro cuento. Normalmente transmitía sus emociones mediante el uso del lenguaje corporal, pero Aladdin le había insistido en que debía aprender a hablar para que le resultase más fácil entenderlo, al poco tiempo de haberse conocido. Pero sabía que con la ayuda de sus amigos podría salir adelante, más aun con la confianza y calidez que le brindaban.

Hacía varios meses que venía compartiendo viaje con ellos. Primero conoció a Aladdin y después ambos se encontraron con Morgiana. Las dos situaciones fueron muy especiales para Alibaba. Aladdin fue el primer humano con el que interactuó y Morgiana la primer criatura con la que se identificó.

Ellos vivían en un mundo especial y, a su manera, cada uno lo fue descubriendo. Alibaba no sabía nada sobre este mundo, ni de él mismo. No tenía familia, amigos, nada. Sólo era él, un nombre y su instinto. No había nadie como él, eso se lo había dicho su pequeño amigo de cabellos azules en cierta ocasión. Al principio no comprendió aquello, pero después lo hizo muy bien.

Los recuerdos antes de conocer a sus amigos eran pocos y prácticamente nulos. Sólo tenía un su mente un volcán y un mar de fuego a su alrededor. Luego había volado, lo más alto que pudo. Tampoco se acordaba de ese momento exactamente. Sólo había fuego, muchísimo. Posterior a eso, despertó sin las llamas y envuelto en un cuerpo hecho de carne. Cuando sus emociones eran violentas, el fuego volvía y su forma cambiaba a lo que era similar a un ave; pero cuando estaba en paz su cuerpo era como el de un humano. No había dolor al cambiar, ni siquiera lo sentía, lo único que perdía eran sus fuerzas.

Vivió algunos años así, no estaba seguro de cuantos, pero había sido pocos. Su cuerpo ya era grande cuando salió de ese mar de fuego. Halló parecido en las aves del bosque donde se instaló, ellas se veían como él, sólo que sin estar hechas de llamas. Aprendió a vivir solo, el hambre, la sed y su naturaleza fueron quienes lo guiaron. Cazaba animales para alimentarse, volaba de un lugar a otro y practicaba para controlar su forma. Hubo un día que el fuego se salió de su control, sin embargo. Muchos individuos, que nunca había visto, aparecieron a calmarlo. Alibaba había salido a verlos, curioso y asustado por el ajetreo, pero aquellos seres reaccionaron de forma prejudicial hacia él, cosa que provocó que las llamas de su cuerpo avivaran aún más el incendio. Las miradas de miedo y horror, los gritos y aullidos desesperados lo obligaron a salir huyendo, dejando una estela luminosa a su paso. Sin embargo, aquéllos usaron un elemento para lastimarlo, alguna especie de arma que no recordaba, haciéndole un corte en su ala llameante. No estaba acostumbrado a volar largas distancias y su ala le dolía demasiado, así que cayó ni bien sus fuerzas se le acabaron.

Por más que su cuerpo no tuviera energía, el terror por lo que acababa de vivir hacía que no dejase de irradiar esas llamas voraces. Temía que los individuos fueran por él, siguieran el fuego y le causaran otro tipo de daño. Cosa que, al parecer, iba a suceder cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de los árboles. Allí fue cuando lo vio. Era muy parecido a esos seres, pero más pequeño. Cabello azul y un traje negro cubría su cuerpo. La mirada curiosa se posó sobre él, inundándose de asombro. Alibaba estuvo dispuesto a atacar a ése que venía por él, pero algo lo detuvo, el rostro de ese pequeño individuo dibujó una facción que no le dio en absoluto miedo. El pequeño le estaba sonriendo, sólo que nunca había visto una sonrisa antes para saber reconocerlas. Al parecer, Aladdin notó su inquietud y mantuvo la distancia. Sólo se quedó parado allí, viéndolo, para luego tomar un objeto que colgaba de su cuello y hacer algo que Alibaba no llegó a vislumbrar correctamente por la distancia. Una singular melodía llegó a él en ese momento, más relajante que la brisa del viento cuando volaba o que el sol de la mañana bañando su cuerpo. Aquel sonido pareció abrazarlo, haciéndolo sentir adormecido y feliz. Por un momento olvidó todo, el miedo, aquellos quienes lo habían asustado, la herida en su cuerpo, todo a excepción de ese sonido.

Cuando la canción paró, su cuerpo había sido llevado a esa forma sin llamas. La carne había reemplazado el fuego y se encontró sangrando de una de las extremidades que había sido su ala. El pequeño frente a él había dejado de expulsar ese sonido y en su lugar dejó escapar un ruido extraño de su boca. Alibaba aún seguía asustado y confundido. Deseaba huir, quería escapar, lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo, el otro había acabado ganando su confianza en ese momento. Aún dudaba cómo lo había hecho. Ese pequeño le había hablado sin algún sonido en particular o hacer algún acto aparente. Sólo se había acercado y extendido su mano, aún con esa mueca tan llamativa. Algo en el interior de Alibaba le dijo que él no iba a hacerle daño, sólo quería ayudarle con esa herida, así que no había nada que temer. Una fuerza, tan poderosa como la del sonido que acababa de oír, fue la que le habló en ese entonces.

Aceptó esa mano que le prometía ayuda, y no se arrepintió. El otro curó su herida, mencionando algo que no comprendió. Estaba hablándole, pero no entendía qué era lo que decía. Jamás había escuchado sonidos similares. Aunque sí lo había hecho, de esos que lo atacaron. Al principio no le gustó, pero fue interactuando con la forma de comunicarse que ese niño tenía.

Se quedó con él desde esa ocasión. Explicándole cosas y preguntándole muchas otras. El pequeño se parecía algo a él cuando estaba en su forma de carne, cuando las llamas desaparecían, sólo que Alibaba era más grande. Sin embargo, el otro le enseñó muchas cosas por las que acabó muy interesado. Aprendió a hablar ese lenguaje tan peculiar, la lengua de los humanos. Había aprendido a comunicarse con otros animales en el bosque, pero esto había resultado verdaderamente difícil. Cuando su habla fue más fluida, descubrió que el humano se llamaba Aladdin y que estaba en un "viaje de estudio". Eso fue algo que no entendió e incluso ahora tampoco entendía, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

—Eres muy especial, Alibaba —dijo Aladdin en ese momento—. Hace muchos años que no se ve un ave fénix en el mundo. Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado. ¿Seremos amigos, verdad?

¿Amigos? Asintió a eso cuando comprendió el significado. Aladdin no le inspiraba malos pensamientos, era alguien bueno y eso lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Ave fénix. Eso fue algo que le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, su nuevo amigo no tenía mucha información al respecto.

—Sólo sé que son grandes aves de fuego, símbolos de inmortalidad y resurrección, pero durante mil años no se ha visto ninguna, al parecer están extintas —explicó el pequeño—. Aunque ahora sé que no. Pero no hay mucha información al respecto. He aprendido más estando aquí contigo que en los libros para serte sincero.

Aladdin había reído avergonzado al decir aquello, pero eso no le causó ninguna gracia a Alibaba. ¿Ave fénix? ¿Inmortalidad? ¿A qué refería con eso?

Pronto, sus preguntas fueron acumuladas por otras. Aladdin le había hablado sobre el mundo, mostrándole imágenes de lugares en libros que traía. Montañas, mares, desiertos. Hermosos y maravillosos lugares con los que nunca había llegado ni a soñar. También habló sobre ciudades, donde vivían humanos y otros seres como él. Esto le llamó todavía más la atención. Criaturas con características similares a que las que podrían tener animales, pero con una inteligencia tan avanzada como la de los humanos. Seres asombrosos, era lo que Aladdin decía. Pero que, con los años, eran cada vez menos. El niño habló de guerras y discriminación, cosas complicadas para que llegara a entenderlas, pero luego comprendió al conocer a Morgiana. Ella no era un ser normal, de eso se había dado cuenta Alibaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Luego llegó a comprender que su intuición no era errónea, debido a que ella era una de las tantas criaturas sobrenaturales que habían sido exiliadas de los reinos vecinos; siendo orillada a tener que vivir en soledad, vagando por el mundo. Al tiempo después de haber conocido a Aladdin, la habían encontrado malherida río abajo con su pierna lastimada. La angustia desconcertante al verse reflejado en ella no tardó en aparecer, una clase de retrospectiva inmediata que surgió al sentirse similar a esa muchacha. Notó su aparente agresividad hacia ellos, él sabía qué le ocurría. Quizá ella había estado tan confundida como él, tal vez, se sentía sola, en el desamparo de una vida incierta y sin respuestas. No dudó en ofrecer lo que tanto le hizo falta en ese momento, la confianza y la ayuda que Aladdin le había enseñado.

La situación respecto a la convivencia de las criaturas y los humanos se degradaba poco a poco. Acorde los relatos que Aladdin le había comentado a Alibaba en una ocasión, cada vez más, todos los seres con inteligencia, pero no pertenecientes a la raza humana, eran sometidos por éstos mismos. Una clase de sumisión denominada esclavitud. Aquel concepto no fue uno que Alibaba comprendió a la primera, pero sabía que nada bueno traía consigo. Morgiana, para su desgracia, había sido parte de este proceso.

Incluso diversas ocasiones habían visto esa misma historia, en sus viajes, les tocó ver la peor parte de los lugares que visitaban al tener que presenciar algo tan horrible como la esclavitud. La indiferencia de las personas contra estos actos era aún peor. Como si el maltrato ya entrara dentro de la normalidad diaria. Alibaba tuvo que aprender varias cosas sobre este mundo y aún seguían sin entender muchísimas más.

Sin embargo, algo más cruzaba dentro de su mente. Después de varias reflexiones, llegó a la conclusión de que jamás entendería el mundo si no entendía quién era él. Sabía cosas simples. Estaba vivo, Aladdin y Morgiana eran sus amigos, y según el pequeño niño él era un "ave fénix". ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Quería más respuestas, una explicación, alguien que le dijera de dónde había venido. Sabía que había más en su pasado, más que ese volcán ardiendo y las personas apedreándolo. Necesitaba saberlo. Así fue como comenzó una larga travesía, buscando las raíces que no estaba seguro si existían, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos estaba seguro de que lo descubriría pronto.

Terminó de comer la fruta sin mayor problema alguno al verse envuelto en sus pensamientos. El calor del sol ya comenzaba a hacerse presente a esas horas de la mañana. Era cálido y contrastaba el frío que poco a poco abandonaba el lugar. Su estómago seguía rugiendo, por más manzanas que devorara, sabía que ello no sería suficiente. Él era un ave, pero su energía dependía de algo más que cualquier otro tipo de fruta. La misma situación se repetía para Morgiana, quien yacía sentada sobre una roca aprisionando su barriga con ambas manos. De los tres presentes, ella era la que más necesitaba alimentarse de carnes y carbohidratos si quería mantenerse de pie.

Aladdin se percató de este problema al oír el rugido del estómago de ambos, él lo sabía, no podían vivir de solo lo que encontrasen por ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ellos ya estaban en el pueblo de Sindria. Aunque fuesen sólo las primeras horas de la mañana, la gente se veía muy animada, yendo y viendo para todos lados. Vagaron por un mercado, varios puestos y compraron algunas cosas. También tuvo que aprender que la comida no se toma porque uno quisiese, había que dar algo a cambio, dinero o cosas así. Las personas realizaban trueques y demás. Los humanos eran muy complicados para vivir, según lo que Alibaba podía apreciar. Morgiana era la más fuerte de ellos tres, así que llevaba el equipaje y las cosas sin problema alguno mientras Aladdin era el encargado de realizar esos "trueques". Poco a poco Alibaba iba aprendiendo más de este estilo de vida, aunque a veces le resultase no muy placentero.

—¿En serio? —le dijo Aladdin a una amable señora de un puesto.

—Sí, esta noche el reino está de fiesta, será mejor que se queden y verán cómo celebramos en Sindria.

—Así lo haremos —contestó el niño despidiéndose y volviendo junto a sus amigos—. Podríamos ir, será divertido.

El otro muchacho miró a Aladdin no muy convencido. No era como si la idea de la fiesta le desagradase, al contrario, le causaba mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de ir le daba cierta inseguridad al no tener preferencia de estar en lugares rodeados de humanos. Para él era un poco vergonzoso, cuando un humano que no fuera Aladdin se acercaba a hablarle, por poco y entraba en pánico. Debido a sus experiencias, la desconfianza hacia los humanos era constante. No guardaba rencor hacia ellos, con el pasar del tiempo había entendido que Alibaba, al ser una criatura tan extraña para ellos, provocaba cierto temor, y no eran culpables de querer protegerse de algo que desconocían. Pero para él era mejor permanecer al margen de esa raza, ya sabía que llegar a comprenderlos era algo todavía lejano para Alibaba.

El pequeño niño notó con facilidad las dudas en el semblante de su amigo y trató de convencerlo con más ímpetu.

—Vamos, Alibaba —dijo Aladdin—. Allí habrá cosas divertidas que nunca has visto. Mucha comida, música, baile, chicas hermosas… —la baba casi se le cayó con sólo pensar todas las señoritas lindas con pechos grandes que habría ahí, pero Alibaba parecía no comprenderlo del todo. Aunque ahí decidió usar una estrategia diferente—. También estará el rey, Sinbad.

Y como si de un amanecer se tratase, la cara de Alibaba se iluminó. Aladdin se estaba volviendo muy bueno en esto y ya conocía bastante bien a su amigo, al igual que la simpatía que sentía éste por el rey de ese país. Sin embargo, mientras ellos estaban felices por la celebración, Morgiana los interrumpió.

—No creo que debamos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí —dijo la joven con la voz un poco más seria que de costumbre, algo más no les estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el niño con cierta confusión.

La muchacha meditó unos instantes, no quería interrumpir el ambiente armonioso por su intuición, pero sabía que había que estar preparados, ya que tenía la sensación de que alguien, o más bien, un par de personas les seguían, lo había notado desde que pusieron pie en el pueblo de Sindria. Aun así, sin querer basarse en sólo suposiciones, decidió ser honesta:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Ambos muchachos miraron a la chica unos momentos, consternados. Eran conscientes de que el instinto de Morgiana no era algo que debían dejar pasar a la ligera. Ella se percató de la preocupación repentina que nació en ellos con sólo ver sus miradas, por lo que agregó—. Tal vez son sólo ideas mías, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aun así, pienso que…

Pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Aladdin.

—¡Por favor, Mor! ¡Será sólo por esta noche! —pidió, juntando sus manos a modo de súplica y colocándose de rodillas. Aquel gesto fue imitado por Alibaba, quien aún sin comprender la razón de esa acción, solía también copiar los movimientos de su amigo—. Después de esto nos iremos y nos aseguraremos de no bajar la guardia. Lo prometo, ¿tú también lo prometes, Alibaba?

El otro miró a Aladdin confundido, intentando entender el significado de esas palabras. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que había estado estudiando el lenguaje humano, todavía tenía cierta dificultad con entender ciertas cosas, por lo que simplemente contestó:

—Gracias…

—No, Alibaba —le corrigió su amigo, casi riendo—. Lo que debes decir es "Sí, lo prometo."

—Ah… Sí, lo prometo —respondió.

—¡Muy bien! —lo felicitó aplaudiendo con energía por el nuevo aprendizaje de Alibaba.

Morgiana los observaba en silencio, aun meditando sobre la situación. Sabía que no era muy seguro permanecer en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan malo podía ser dejarse llevar un poco por la diversión?

Así fue como la noche llegó y ellos asistieron a la celebración. No tenían idea de qué era lo que festejaban, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. La gente de ese lugar era muy amistosa. Los dejaron participar sin ningún problema, no importaba que ellos fueran extranjeros o nunca los hubiesen visto; el ánimo del ambiente era totalmente contagioso. La música, la comida, las personas, todo era un espectáculo para los ojos de los tres jóvenes. Aladdin hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una celebración semejante, desde que había dejado su casa y la escuela para emprender su viaje, no se había detenido a notar que hacía mucho no era partícipe de algún tiempo de evento similar. Tampoco los extrañaba, pero era divertido estar ahí a veces. Sobre todo por las lindas señoritas que se acercaban a ellos a ofrecer diferentes cosas. Esa noche comió y tocó infinidad de pechos, había sido muy divertido.

Ellos se habían aparado un poco para comer de las cosas que vendían en la celebración y Aladdin se dio un momento para observar a Morgiana. La joven aún lucía preocupada y, continuamente, miraba por encima de su hombro, como si vigilara que nadie los persiguiera. Ella era demasiado desconfiada y con razón, debido a todo lo que había vivido en el pasado, pero si seguía preocupada de esa forma no podría celebrar con ellos.

—¿Todavía tienes ese mal presentimiento, Mor? —le habló y ella le devolvió la mirada sorprendida por esa pregunta, pero al instante su rostro mostró la preocupación que no había dejado de sentir.

—No me hagas caso, Aladdin —contestó ella—, no debe ser nada.

—¿Pero qué sientes? —insistió el niño y Morgiana pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

—No lo sé. Es como un olor diferente, que viene siguiéndonos la pista, y no me agrada.

Aladdin permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, oyendo a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón —Sus palabras, por más que hayan salido tranquilas y pausadas, alteraron levemente a la chica junto a él—. El rukh ha estado un poco más inquieto, pero no podemos hacer nada todavía. Es mejor pasar esta noche y luego seguir nuestro camino. Todo estará bien, Mor, no te preocupes.

La sonrisa del niño tranquilizó levemente a la joven muchacha, pero ese presentimiento no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. No quiso seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema, así sería mejor. Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención en ese momento.

—Aladdin —llamó la atención del otro y éste tenía la boca llena de comida, pero aun así la miró esperando que hablase—, ¿dónde está Alibaba?

En ese instante ambos miraron a todos lados y ni rastro del otro joven. ¿Cuándo se había ido? ¿Cómo no lo notaron? ¿Dónde estaba? Salieron a buscarlo, esperando que no causara ningún alboroto.

Se había dejado llevar nuevamente, como siempre le pasaba. Un aroma particular inundó su nariz y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo en busca de esa esencia. Sí, no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado; era de esa persona. La sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y un ardor inminente lo embaucó en su pecho. Claro que era él. Se dejó guiar hasta encontrarlo. Sus sentidos eran agudos y era difícil que se llegase a equivocar, de hecho era hasta imposible. De pronto, el sonido de la fiesta, las voces, las personas a su alrededor, todo pareció desaparecer. El ambiente se enmudeció para él y sólo la búsqueda de ese olor era lo que le importaba.

Fue ahí cuando no logró darse cuenta de un detalle y sus manos y piernas se vieron sujetadas por un montón de hilos que no le dejaban escapatoria. De cabeza en el lugar, Alibaba estaba atrapado por un sujeto que nunca había visto en la vida.

—¿A dónde querías ir? —le preguntó, esa voz amenazante ardía en sus oídos—. Este lugar está restringido para las visitas. Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste. Ahora afrontarás las consecuencias.

Las palabras y los ojos fieros de esa persona sólo hicieron que se alterara aún más. La desesperación de no poder librarse de esas cuerdas aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos. Alibaba luchó, pero parecía inútil. De pronto, empezó a oír más pasos acercándose, voces, personas. Su mente se vio cegada y atormentada por recuerdos del pasado, del maltrato sufrido por aquellas personas que lo lastimaron. Por más que Aladdin le había enseñado tantas cosas y sus miedos poco a poco se iban extinguiendo, en ese momento el pánico lo tomó como prisionero. Pudo sentir con claridad cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y cambiaría por esa forma de fuego, su forma real. Esto no le importó, en ese instante sólo deseaba escapar y así lo haría.

—Ja'far —mencionó una voz, alzándose sobre todos los ruidos de ese lugar—, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

¿Podría ser? Se preguntó.

Alibaba abrió los ojos en ese instante y comprobó que sí, era él. Sus violentas y atormentadas emociones descendieron hasta apagarse completamente. Su mente quedó en blanco al vislumbrar al rey de Sindria frente a sus ojos. A pesar de que su vista estuviera al inverso por sus ataduras, no perjudicó que lo reconociera claramente. Lo había visto muchas veces como para no hacerlo y ese particular olor, el cual lo había guiado hasta este embrollo, era inconfundible.

Aladdin no se había equivocado en decirle que realmente estaría el rey de Sindria en ese lugar. Su desesperación se esfumó en un suspiro y sólo se quedó contemplando absorto la figura de Sinbad.

—¿Qué no lo ves? —contestó Ja'far, fastidiado—. Este tipo se quería pasar de listo atravesando la zona restringida, no se puede pasar.

Sinbad se quedó unos pocos instantes observando aquel intruso, el cual no se veían como tal, parecía más como un niño perdido. Sus ojos grandes y brillosos no se despegaban de él mientras permanecía quieto, colgando de las cuerdas, incluso tenía la boca abierta como si tratase de decir algo. En su opinión era más como un niño, pero él ya había pasado por mucho como para dejarse llevar por apariencias y Ja'far estaba en lo cierto, nadie podía pasar esa zona.

Estuvo a punto de dar la orden para que se lo llevaran, pero un grito llamó su atención, junto con la del resto de los presentes. Otro par de niños se acercaron a ellos. ¿Tan fácil era entrar a su palacio? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con la seguridad? Debería ocuparse de ese tema.

—¡Alibaba! —pronunció uno de los pequeños que se acercaba corriendo.

El niño no pudo decir otra cosa porque fue detenido por un puñado de guardias. Este día de fiesta no estaba resultando como el rey lo esperó. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que cuidarse de niños?

—¿Siempre nuestra seguridad ha sido tan mala? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad mirando a su consejero. Sinbad no consideraba que necesitara protección alguna, pero le llama la atención este detalle flojo en su palacio.

—En lugar de eso, mejor preocúpate de pensar qué hacer ahora —sentenció Ja'far, palmeándose la frente.

—¡No le hagan daño a Alibaba, él no tiene idea de nada! —gritó Aladdin desde el fondo, mientras los guardias le impedían el paso.

—Si Alibaba se altera, estaremos en graves problemas… —murmuró Morgiana, a su lado, pensando en un método de zafarse de los guardias. Si alguna cosa pasaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar por defender a sus amigos.

—No debes preocuparte de eso por ahora, Mor —señaló Aladdin—. El Rukh alrededor de Alibaba se ve bastante calmo… Y es rosa. La presencia de ese hombre por el momento lo mantiene tranquilo.

—¿Qué dijiste, pequeño? —dijo el rey de Sindria mientras se acercaba a ellos.

En efecto, Sinbad estaba a punto de hacer algo, aunque seguramente no lo que Ja'far o cualquiera ahí esperaría. Él se acercó a Aladdin y Morgiana con cierta curiosidad. Sinbad había oído muy bien las palabras que pronunció ese chico y, al verlo más de cerca, sus preguntas fueron aumentando. Incluso esa niña junto a él era un caso peculiar. Qué grupo tan interesante.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pareja: Sinbad x Alibaba.

* * *

El silencio fue absoluto durante la caminata en el pasillo. Nadie decía nada ni se animaban a opinar, quizá por lo peculiar de la situación. Aladdin sentía a la perfección la mirada de Morgiana a su espalda, la cual reprochaba sin espetar palabra alguna. En cierta forma, ella había tenido razón en sospechar que el día estaba resultando peculiar y que no deberían haber ido a esa fiesta. Ahora se encontraban ellos, junto a Alibaba, siendo escoltados por un par de guardias a través del palacio de Sindria. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? Aladdin todavía se lo preguntaba. La simple mención de una palabra y un vistazo los había convertido de enemigos sospechosos a invitados del rey.

Fueron llevados a una puerta enorme y, al atravesarla, se encontraron con un enorme salón. En el centro de éste había una gran mesa, en la cual había platillos de toda clase que se veían deliciosos. El olor de la comida llegó rápidamente a los tres y Aladdin compartió una mirada con Morgiana. ¿Cómo es que de la nada los invitaban a cenar?

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los grandes ventanales cubiertos, aunque la habitación estaba suficientemente iluminada por la luz de antorchas. Cada cosa en ese lugar parecía brillar mientras los tres se acercaban a la mesa, aún con la duda en sus rostros. Ahí notaron a un hombre parado, esperándolos. Se trataba del mismo que había amarrado a Alibaba con unas extrañas cuerdas.

—Sean bienvenidos —dijo éste—. Tomen asiento y en un momento el rey estará con ustedes.

El sujeto no se veía bastante convencido de tener que atenderlos de esa manera. A simple vista, parecía que ni siquiera pudo comprender las intenciones del rey; sólo tuvo que acatar órdenes y eso hacía. Ellos tampoco podían deducir mucho, todo era demasiado raro y confuso. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?

Pero a Alibaba muy poco pareció importarle demasiado el asunto, no se veía para nada tenso o algo por el estilo. Tan pronto vio toda esa comida puesta en esa gran mesa, los ojos le brillaron y corrió hacia ella para comenzar a devorar todo a su paso como un verdadero animal hambriento. La mandíbula de Aladdin se desencajó al instante por la impresión y Morgiana no estaba muy lejos de mostrar una expresión similar en el rostro.

El pequeño apoyó las manos en su cara y se dirigió donde Alibaba de inmediato. Tenía que hacer algo o sospecharían de su amigo. Rápidamente se sentó a su lado y empezó a imitarlo. Cogió cualquier cosa que se encontró en ese mesón y prácticamente se tragó la comida a mordiscones.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Esto está delicioso! —dijo intentando sonar animado y hambriento, los cachetes se le inflaban por toda esa comida que tenía en la boca, era una verdadera glotonería.

Miró a Morgiana de reojo aproximándose hacia ellos, con una mirada todavía de confusión. Tan pronto se sentó, Aladdin continuó:

—¡Debef probablo! ¡Ef uma exquifitez! —exclamó, apenas se entendía lo que decía.

—Pero Aladdin —cuestionó—… tú me dijiste que en la mesa había que comer con educ… —Fue interrumpida rápidamente por un trozo de pollo atravesado entre sus dientes.

El otro tragó grueso y siguió.

—¿De qué hablas, Mor? —dijo riendo nerviosamente—. ¡Pruébalo!

Y un montón de comida más fue metida en la boca de Morgiana a la fuerza, sin que ella pudiera entender por qué Aladdin actuaba de esa forma tan extraña.

El rostro perplejo de Ja'far no podía dejar de observar a ese grupo devorando la comida. ¿Qué se supone que era todo este circo? Sólo porque a Sinbad se le había antojado y quiso llevarlo ahí. Ni siquiera le comentó qué intenciones tenía. A veces le daba ganas de matarlo. Sinbad era su rey y siempre lo seguiría, pero también era un idiota. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, aquel idiota entró por la puerta. Al fin daría unas explicaciones, las cuales el consejero estaba ansioso por oír.

En ese instante, Alibaba sintió un olor particular penetrando en el ambiente y paró de comer. Tragó con fuerza lo que tenía en la boca. Era él, estaba ahí. Clavó enseguida los ojos en ese hombre y lo observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Al parecer decidieron empezar sin mí —dijo Sinbad sonriendo cuando llegó a la mesa.

—Eh… —Aladdin miró a Morgiana un segundo y al instante sonrió, tratando de disimular en ese instante—. Es que teníamos mucha hambre.

Alibaba se quedó estático en su sitio, mirando al rey, como si fuese una clase de dios a sus ojos. No probó bocado alguno después de su llegada, sólo lo observó en silencio. Siempre se ponía nervioso por su presencia, y ahora que no lo había pillado durmiendo, lo estaba aún más. Incluso pensaba que era mucho más deslumbrante de esa forma, con esos ojos voraces de un sol del crepúsculo y su sonrisa encantadora. Miró sus manos y las vio sucias, en ese momento comprendió que probablemente no estaba bien tenerlas así, por lo que sin pensarlo, se limpió con la ropa de Aladdin.

—Alibaba, no te limpies con mi ropa —susurró entre dientes y sonriéndole forzosamente a ese rey.

Pero a su majestad, más allá de importarle lo que Alibaba estaba haciendo, era el niño que estaba junto a él. Las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, el _rukh_ , ¿acaso él sabía algo respecto a eso? Sinbad sonrió a sus invitados mientras se sentaba en la punta de la mesa y observaba cómo Alibaba dejaba las ropas de Aladdin. Esa ropa, ya la había visto antes. El tipo de túnicas negras, el sombrero de punta, incluso el bastón que siempre portaba consigo; todo eso y la mención del rukh le dio una gran idea de dónde podía venir ese niño.

—Aladdin, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al niño, llamando su atención, y éste asintió—. Las ropas que traes son de la Academia Magnostadt, ¿te has desviado un poco de tu camino a la escuela?

A pesar de que su pregunta iba con cierta broma y simpatía, la cara de Aladdin no reflejó ninguna gracia. Sinbad había dado en el clavo. En el momento que vio a ese niño reconoció el traje y le pareció demasiado intrigante. No era normal que los alumnos de Magnostadt salieran de la ciudad y eso lo sabía a la perfección. Además estaba esa jovencita Fanalis que los acompañaba. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué tipo de cosas los habían traído a su país.

—Me parece que sabe bastante sobre nuestra academia, ¿no es así? —aclaró, tranquilamente—. Ha de saber entonces que los alumnos de Magnostadt están permitidos emprender un viaje después de graduarse.

—Estaba enterado, sí —dijo el rey—. Una de mis subordinadas es la hija del director Matal Mogamett, así que estoy bastante enterado. Además, hace mucho tiempo visité el país, aunque en ese lugar no puede entrar cualquiera, ¿o no, Aladdin?

—Así es —asintió—, es una academia restringida. Se requiere algo más que sólo saber magia para poder entrar. Es bastante difícil su acceso.

—Lo es —le dio la razón y al instante Sinbad pasó sus ojos a Morgiana, sonriéndole a la jovencita—. Veo que estás muy bien acompañado de todas formas. Poder viajar y compartir aventuras con una linda señorita como usted debe ser todo un placer.

La muchacha apuntó una postura rígida y asintió con la cabeza, sin entender del todo por qué le hablaba de esa manera. Luego miró a su amigo Alibaba, quien yacía mirando el suelo con un rostro bastante apenado.

—Son mis amigos —Aladdin los presentó—. Alibaba y Morgiana. Los tres viajamos juntos explorando el mundo. Hey, Alibaba —le llamó la atención con el codo—. ¿Por qué no saludas al rey, eh?

Pero el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Sinbad. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sinbad observó con una ceja arqueada la forma en que aquel muchacho se cohibía más en su asiento. A él había sido quien Ja'far encontró husmeando en un lugar indebido. Ahora pensaba que su consejero había exagerado un poco en la forma tan violenta de apresarla. Ese chico se veía completamente inofensivo, incluso parecía demasiado avergonzado como para pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo se podía sospechar de alguien así? Parecía tan normal, una persona muy común, viajando junto a un joven mago y una chica Fanalis.

—Es maravilloso por ir en busca de aventuras —mencionó el rey, con cierta emoción recordando cosas de su pasado—. La emoción de encontrar lugares nuevos, conocer personas, hacer amigos y vivir incontables momentos… Como extraño esos días.

—¡Entiendo cómo se siente, señor! —remarcó Aladdin, impresionado, esbozando una sonrisa—. Es una experiencia inexplicable, que crece y se abre de confianza al conocer lugares desconocidos. De conocer a tus amigos y compañeros por los cuales darías la vida por ellos. Usted ha viajado mucho, ¿no es así?

—Claro, ¿acaso no han oído las historias de mis aventuras? —Sinbad se encontró repentinamente con un silencio incómodo—. ¿Eh…? ¿Nunca? ¿Sinbad, rey de Sindria? ¿Quien formó su propio país y navegó por los siete mares? ¿No les suena?

¿Cómo era posible que alguien no conociera su nombre? Era famoso por sus aventuras antes de volverse rey.

Pero Aladdin siguió con la incógnita pegada en su rostro. Intentó pensar unos momentos de qué estaba hablando ese rey, pero nada le llegaba a la mente. Seguro a donde había estado tan sumergido en la academia y en sus estudios, era que no había tenido tiempo de saber qué era del resto del mundo.

—Claro… el rey de Sindria —murmuró, rascándose la cabeza—. Chicos, ¿conocen las historias del rey de Sindria?

Tanto Morgiana como Alibaba negaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Los tres estaban con la duda, pues ninguno ni siquiera sabía quién era Sinbad, hasta ahora.

Por su parte, Sinbad suspiró y se rascó el puente de la nariz. Debía aceptar no podía ser conocido por todo el mundo, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Recompuso su semblante y se dispuso a ir directo al asunto que le interesaba.

—Entonces ustedes están en una viaje de exploración —dijo—, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que hay algo más que están buscando.

En sí, ése había sido su principal motivo al traerlos ahí. Durante la celebración del festival, Yamuraiha le informó de que había detectado una posible amenaza. La mujer protegía Sindria con una barrera, la cual impedía el paso de enemigos. Sin embargo, algo la había traspasado ese mismo día y al instante esa presencia se desvaneció. Ella explicó que debía ser otro mago y uno muy poderoso, quien era capaz de burlar sus poderes y pasar inadvertido entre toda la gente. Cualquiera que se ocultara de esa forma, no podía traer nada bueno. Por este motivo, habían estado mucho más alerta durante la celebración.

Si Aladdin y sus amigos buscaban algo con su país, prefería saberlo ya para tomar las medidas necesarias, pero algo le decía que no era lo que pensaba.

El joven mago se desconcertó por unos instantes, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso los había descubierto? No, no podía ser posible. Criaturas como Alibaba pasaban desapercibidas para los magos y las personas, salvo con los otros seres sobrenaturales como él y con un olfato muy potente como el de los Fanalis. Ese rey estaba en lo cierto al saber que ellos estaban ahí por otros motivos, pero la razón de ello no podía saberse. Nadie podía descubrir la identidad de Alibaba. Trató de disimular su sorpresa, conservando la calma y eligiendo las palabras adecuadas. Tampoco era algo de lo cual tuviese que alarmarse tanto, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo.

—Bueno, yo estoy por asuntos de mi viaje de expedición de la academia —aclaró Aladdin—. Mor y Alibaba simplemente me acompañan. Decidimos pasar la noche aquí y conocer el lugar antes de irnos.

—Claro, claro —asintió Sinbad y se tomó un momento antes de continuar. Esta conversación no sería fácil por lo visto—. ¿Sabes que no está bien mentirle a un rey y menos cuando éste te invita a su mesa?

Sus palabras fueron tranquilas y en ningún momento modificó su expresión. Sinbad compartió una rápida mirada con Ja'far, quien aún seguía parado junto a él, y supo que éste estaba bien atento a la situación. Quizá no era correcto suponer de entrada y acusar a esos niños de querer entrometerse en su territorio, pero era la única forma de cerciorarse si eran inocentes. Si no lo lograba, tendría que recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

—Sindria es un país que se caracteriza por su cultura y la gran cantidad de conocimiento del mundo que posee —sostuvo Aladdin, manteniendo su postura firme y serena—. Simplemente estábamos buscando información que nos podía ayudar al respecto. Tengo entendido que este país permite la entrada a diversas criaturas con el fin de mantener una igualdad entre los habitantes y así, la paz —señaló a Morgiana con una mano, quien por su parte, ya había olido el posible peligro que los acechaba producto de la desconfianza de ese rey y su subordinado, pero Aladdin le sonrió—. Usted se habrá dado cuenta que Mor es una Fanalis, ¿no es así? Nosotros la estamos ayudando para saber más sobre el origen de su especie. Y viajamos juntos para saber más sobre nosotros mismos.

—Oh… —Sinbad no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa confesión. Llevó una mano a su rostro, pensativo y su gesto serio no pasó desapercibido para ninguno en esa mesa—. Bueno, supongo que si eso es lo que buscan, no tengo por qué negarles el paso.

—¿Qué? —había espetado Ja'far mirando al rey. ¿Así de fácil cedía ante las palabras de un niño? ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? A veces no entendía la forma que tenía de manejarse.

—Les presentaré a unas personas que les ayudarán con su búsqueda —continuó Sinbad—. Por lo pronto, pueden quedarse aquí como invitados. Mañana continuaremos charlando —Se levantó de su lugar e hizo un saludo con su mano mientras sonreía—. Que pasen buena noche.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo cómo el rey se fue, seguido de su consejero y, antes de que la puerta se cerrase, pudieron oír la voz del hombre diciendo "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Qué reino tan peculiar era este.

Aladdin soltó un suspiro, al menos había podido encubrir a Alibaba por el momento. No era como si le hubiese mentido a ese rey, básicamente el conocimiento del mundo era lo que buscaban, pero no podía darle toda la información, había prometido proteger a su amigo y eso haría. Sin embargo, tenía la leve sospecha de que Sinbad no había quedado completamente conforme con lo que le dijo y eso le inquietaba un poco. Aunque eso también podía ser simplemente ideas suyas.

Volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos y vio que Morgiana sacudía a Alibaba por los hombros, esperando que el otro reaccionara. Su cara estaba hecha un tomate, su cabeza cabizbaja y apretaba la ropa con las manos. Sonrió al ver esa escena, a su amigo realmente le gustaba ese rey, y lo bueno de todo esto es que por menos había podido verlo más de cerca.

—Pudiste haberle dicho algo, Alibaba —se rio Aladdin.

—No sé… —susurró el otro, avergonzado, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Te he dicho que no debes dejar que las emociones te dominen —rebatió—, debes superar tus miedos y actuar.

Morgiana le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Alibaba.

El pequeño mago lo miró más de cerca y surcó una sonrisa pícara.

—Tu rukh está muy rosado y cada vez lo es más.

Ambos muchachos rieron mientras que Alibaba se resguardaba abrazándose las piernas, cohibido, totalmente sonrojado y casi como si le fuese a salir humo por las orejas.

Fuera de esa habitación, Sinbad caminaba por los pasillos con Ja'far a su lado. Era normal que se enojara por su forma de proceder. Con los años, el consejero se había vuelto bastante organizado y un poco más rígido, cosa que estaba bien, Sinbad necesitaba a alguien así a su lado que lo ayudara; pero el otro no podía comprender los impulsos repentinos y un tanto idiotas que tenía el rey de Sindria.

—¿Desde cuándo dejamos que cualquiera se quede en el palacio? —dijo Ja'far una vez más y Sinbad suspiró cansado, casi sintiendo como si fuera su propia madre quien lo regañaba—. ¿Tan fácil te creíste las palabras de ese niño? ¿Cómo sabes si no miente?

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero ya no podía sacarle más información y usar la fuerza no es una opción —continuó caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo, los brazos cruzados y un gesto pensativo—. No se ven sospechosos, ni siquiera me dieron una mala impresión, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ocultan algo.

—Claro que no dan una mala impresión, son niños, pero no podemos fiarnos de eso.

—Estás en lo cierto, pero necesito averiguar qué hay detrás de todo —en el instante que levantó la vista, notó que había llegado a la puerta de su habitación.

—Sin… —oyó cómo su amigo le llamaba, con la voz algo preocupada y se volteó a él— ¿qué estás tramando?

—No te preocupes, Ja'far —le dijo con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía—. Mañana será más fácil sobrellevar la situación con Masrur y Yamuraiha. Tú no te preocupes. Ahora ve a descansar.

—Bien —asintió—. Los mantendré vigilados.

Sinbad no pudo objetar nada. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Ja'far era un ex–asesino, por lo tanto era muy desconfiado y precavido. Ninguno dijo más nada y al fin entró a su cuarto. El día había terminado por suerte y ya podría descansar. Apenas se quitó sus joyas y algunas cosas, para luego tirarse a la cama. No quería pensar en nada más. Ya mañana se ocuparía de sus asuntos pendientes.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, soñando con cosas maravillosas y recuerdos del pasado. Con esa alma mágica y brillante que lo venía a visitar en las noches, la misma que siempre sentía que velaba su sueño. Si tan sólo pudiera verla más de cerca.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea. Que estuvieran lejos y volara al palacio de Sindria para ver a Sinbad por unos minutos era una cosa, ¡pero que se estuviera alojando ahí mismo y que aun así insistiera en invadir su habitación era algo totalmente distinto!

No había podido pegar ojo durante un muy largo rato. A pesar de la habitación lujosa y su comodidad, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Aladdin y Morgiana ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, pero Alibaba sabía que no lograría dormir hasta cumplir con lo que quería hacer. Estaba ansioso, a pesar de ya haberlo visto de cerca durante esa comida, sentía que no era suficiente. Necesitaba volver a verlo una vez más. Había debatido consigo mismo para no hacerlo, pero sus impulsos habían sido más poderosos. Sin darse cuenta, ya se hallaba volando fuera del balcón de su habitación para dirigirse a la otra. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vuelto una ráfaga de fuego, voló fugazmente hacia donde Sinbad se encontraba, dejándose llevar por el olor que lo guiaba.

Odiaba ser tan impulsivo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Parado sobre el balcón, estaba justo frente al aposento del rey. Esta vez lo había visitado más temprano que de costumbre; pero no pasaba nada si era por unos momentos, ¿verdad? Decidió dejar su fuego atrás y restaurar su forma humana, con el esfuerzo suficiente para lograrlo lo más pronto posible. El poco tiempo que había llevado siendo un ave hacía que fuera más fácil regresar a su otra forma. Aladdin le había advertido, sabiendo que Alibaba volvería a visitar a Sinbad, que no se dejara ver como ave Fénix o se meterían en graves problemas, pues difícilmente podrían escapar si algo ocurría. Cuidadoso y silencioso, abrió paso para aproximarse a su objetivo, el corazón le latía, pero las ganas de verlo eran muy fuertes.

Ahí lo observó entre la penumbra de la habitación y su respiración se cortó. A un paso de distancia de la cama, pudo vislumbrarlo con tal claridad. Se veía tan relajado durmiendo. Estaba tan cerca de él como lo había estado durante la cena. Esto era prácticamente un sueño para Alibaba. Nunca imaginó que, al final de ese día, iba a poder estar junto a ese hombre que tantos pensamientos le robaba. Quizá podría acercarse un poco más si era sigiloso, pero al instante Sinbad se volteó y quedó durmiendo sobre uno de sus costados. Casi creyó que se iba a despertar, pero fue una falsa alarma.

En aquel momento, Alibaba pensó que esto era una mala idea y algo demasiado arriesgado. Mordió sus labios, meditando que tal vez debería irse, pero sus pensamientos quedaron fuera de juego al volver a observar al rey.

Era como estar presenciando un sueño maravilloso. Alibaba lo miraba embelesado, como si se tratase del ser más hermoso del mundo, y para él lo era. Deseó saber, en ese instante, cómo se sentiría tocar la piel de su rostro. ¿Sería tan suave como la imaginaba? ¿Y su largo cabello se sentiría igual? Sus pies se movieron sin que lo ordenase mientras seguía haciéndose preguntas. Inclinó su cuerpo cuando estuvo al borde de la cama y, en el momento que estuvo a punto de cumplir sus deseos, algo pasó.

Los ojos de Sinbad se abrieron y tomó la muñeca de ese chico con una fuerza y velocidad increíble. Lo miró con ojos fieros, inundados de seriedad, los cuales parecían amenazar a Alibaba en ese instante.

—Tú —mencionó el rey—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al segundo, Alibaba se estremeció y casi se vio desfallecer. Sí, había sido una pésima idea venir hasta aquí, pensó. La mano de ese hombre sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza, no lo soltaría hasta darle una respuesta. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? No sabía cómo formular palabras para ese momento, nada se le ocurría. Los labios le temblaban y la respiración se le cortó, la mirada de Sinbad era aterradora, aun en la penumbra de la noche.

—Yo… —Trató de decir, temblorosamente. No tenía palabras, todo lo que había estado aprendiendo sobre el lenguaje humano pareció haberlo olvidado de los nervios. La mirada del rey denotaba aparente disgusto. ¿Qué cosa tenía que decir cuando alguien se molestaba? ¡Ah, sí!—. ¡Lo siento!

Durante los años de su vida, Sinbad había desarrollado un sueño ligero, cosa que era bastante útil. Nunca faltaba el asesino que te ataca mientras duermes y él sabía muy bien sobre esto, así conoció a uno de sus amigos. Había estado soñando, pero su instinto lo despertó al sentir a alguien que se aproximaba realmente a su cama. Actuó en ese instante, pero no esperaba encontrarse con ese chico. La respuesta que le dio no lo conformó en lo absoluto. Arrojó a ese chico contra la cama y se colocó encima de él, sacando un cuchillo que guardaba bajo su almohada. Él era el rey de este país, claro que tenía armas hasta en los lugares más recónditos. Nunca se sabe cuándo las necesitarán.

—Te lo pregunto de nuevo —espetó Sinbad apoyando la daga en su garganta—. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Quién te envió hasta aquí?

Alibaba temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Sinbad, la saliva pasó a duras penas por su garganta. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Realmente no podía entender lo que le decía. Sabía que le estaba preguntando algo, pero no tenía idea de qué responderle. Ver al rey así de serio no fue lo que realmente lo espantó, sino que el arma que portaba consigo era lo que inmediatamente le hizo entrar en pánico. El filo de la misma rozándole la piel lo entumecía, lo iba a lastimar.

El corazón le latía exaltado y respiraba enfáticamente. Las armas humanas le daban miedo, estaban hechas para dañarlo. Tal y como lo hicieron en aquel pueblo del que escapó. No, no quería que sucediera otra vez, no quería sentir dolor. Desde el interior de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar un calor que poco a poco iba aumentando, el terror era tal, que difícilmente podía controlarlo. El instinto de supervivencia crecía, estaba dispuesto a defenderse. Sin embargo, Aladdin le había dicho que intentara controlar sus emociones bajo cualquier circunstancia o terminaría haciéndoles daño a personas que no quería. En ese momento recordó todo el pueblo en llamas que dejó luego de que perdiera el control.

No, eso tampoco lo quería. ¿Si actuaba ahora significaba que Sinbad también terminaría herido por su culpa? Apretó los dientes e intentó controlar su miedo. Era tremendamente difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Trató de dominar el calor que seguía creciendo y que podía llegar a quemar al rey. Lo disminuyó todo lo que pudo y luego pensó: ¿Qué podía detener el fuego? Claro, como Aladdin le había dicho una vez, el agua. Buscó por sus alrededores rápidamente la existencia de algún recipiente con agua cerca de él hasta que lo encontró. Canalizó su calor hasta allá y la cubeta voló por los aires junto al agua que se evaporó en cuestión de segundos, estrellándose contra un muro.

—¿Pero qué fue…? —Sinbad no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Realmente ese recipiente había salido volando de la nada? No, había sido ese muchacho. No tenía idea de cómo, pero él había visto ese jarro y al instante había explotado prácticamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?—. Fuiste tú.

Apenas había logrado pronunciar algo. Se quedó perplejo mirando a ese chico, aún sin comprender qué acababa de pasar. Su sorpresa fue tanta que, sin darse cuenta, había aflojado un poco el agarre y el cuchillo dejó de rozar el cuello de ese niño. No podía entenderlo, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Esto no podía ser un sueño. ¿Qué era este chico?

El joven asintió suavemente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero lentamente iba recuperando el control de su cuerpo. Se fijó que la expresión de Sinbad cambió al instante y eso lo alivió un poco. Le pidió, señalando con su mano, que alejara el arma de él.

—No me gusta —le dijo—, me da miedo.

Al instante, Sinbad corrió la daga y la dejó a un lado. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo caso? Aún seguía demasiado impresionado como para saber qué hacer.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó volteando a ver el jarro desecho y luego nuevamente al muchacho—. ¿Y qué hacías aquí?

Corrió su mirada, como si intentase ocultar el sonrojo que por suerte el rey no podía apreciar en ese momento. Oprimió sus labios y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse cuando evidentemente no podría hacerlo. Ahora que caía en cuenta, el rey estaba demasiado cerca de él, mucho más de lo que había esperado, pero eso no le desagradaba.

—Me… me equivoqué de… habitación —mintió. No sabía qué otra cosa decirle, ni cómo explicarle que solamente quería verlo. Tampoco se lo diría, ni siquiera él mismo entendía bien por qué hacía todo eso.

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido a Sinbad, casi como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el medio de la cara. ¿Se había equivocado dijo? Ese muchacho no había demostrado ser la persona más brillante del mundo, parecía tener la manía de meterse en lugares donde no debía. A pesar de que la respuesta no lo convenció del todo, lo dejó. Ese niño no tenía malas intenciones y esos ojos brillantes no podían ser los de un asesino o algo por el estilo.

—Está bien —dijo levantándose y extendió una mano al muchacho para ayudarlo—. Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero tengo que cuidarme.

—Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó apenado, dudando si tomar la mano que el mismo rey se la ofrecía. Parecía un sueño. Tomó su mano y el corazón le volvió a retumbar en el pecho cuando sintió su calor, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Todo había sido muy extraño y arriesgado, pensó. Pero había valido la pena.

—Tu mano está hirviendo —comentó sintiendo el exagerado calor que expelía—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? Deberías ir a descansar.

El hecho de sólo oír la voz de Sinbad decirle algo a él hacía que se pusiera mucho más nervioso, incluso la temperatura le subió mucho más. Pero no era un calor quemante y abrasador, era algo diferente. No estaba seguro muy bien de lo que era, por muy raro que fuera, no era desagradable.

Apartó su mano rápidamente de la de Sinbad y le dijo que estaba bien, se echó para atrás un poco y por su torpeza, se resbaló. Tirado en el suelo, se sintió el idiota más grande del planeta. Se puso de lado y se agarró de los cabellos, casi llorando de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasaran tantas cosas en una sola noche?

—Tranquilo, ¿estás bien? —Sinbad se agachó junto a Alibaba para percatarse que no se haya lastimado y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven—. ¿Te lastimaste?

Admitía que casi río al verlo caer de esa forma. Ese niño era muy torpe. ¿En qué momento pudo pensar que realmente era un asesino? Aunque la forma sospechosa en que irrumpió en su habitación dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo, la mirada perdida, temerosa y esos movimientos nerviosos no le daban ninguna apariencia hostil. Parecía un pequeño perdido, como lo había visto en un principio. O era un gran actor o realmente estaba perdido.

—No, estoy bien —dijo, mirando de reojo la mano que lo tocaba en su hombro. Oh, dios, aun siendo él un ave de fuego, sentía que el calor que ese rey le provocaba lo iba a derretir en cualquier minuto.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del otro. A pesar de la oscuridad, veía claramente el brillo de esos ojos. La energía de ese rey, su aroma, su esencia, su voz, todo, todo hacía que su mundo se volteara. Enrojeció aún más al mirarlo, estaba cerca, tan cerca… se perdió un momento en su mirada. Era increíble y maravilloso.

—Creo que tuvimos suficiente por esta noche —comentó levantándose y ayudando a ese chico a hacerlo también—. Ve a descansar.

Sinbad llevó una mano a la cabeza de muchacho y le acarició el cabello. No supo por qué tuvo el impulso de hacer eso. Quizá porque aún lo veía asustado y le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento lloraría, sólo quería tratar de pasarle algo de confianza. Aunque se impresionó al sentir ese pelo tan suave entre sus dedos. Le sonrió al joven y, a pesar de la penumbra, sabía que podía verlo igual.

Alibaba reaccionó de golpe.

—¡Sí, su majes…! Majes… maj… —La lengua se le enredó y se quedó pensando un momento la palabra que no podía completar—. ¡Majestad!

Se fue corriendo a toda prisa de la habitación, con sus piernas flaqueando y creyendo se iría a caer en cualquier instante. Increíblemente todo su cuerpo le latía. ¿Cómo era que la mano de ese rey pudiera hacerlo sentir tan confusamente bien? Aun podía sentir el calor de esos dedos enredándose en su cabello. Era un calor agradable, que no quemaba y no dolía, simplemente lo acogía. Era maravillosamente inexplicable.

Al encontrarse solo, Sinbad regresó la vista al jarro destruido en el suelo y se acercó a él. Aún le parecía demasiado inexplicable el suceso, pero su mente comenzó a trabajar en una respuesta. Ya mañana podría comprobar y acrecentar sus sospechas. Tal parece que se había equivocado. No sólo el pequeño mago y la Fanalis eran peculiares en ese grupo, acababa de descubrir un secreto mucho más interesante y ni siquiera podía imaginarse hasta dónde llegaría.

Aladdin dio un sonoro bostezo mientras caminaba con sus amigos. Los habían despertado muy temprano en la mañana y todavía sentía que le faltaban algunas horas de sueño. Observó a las otras personas que iban con él. Mor estaba totalmente entera como siempre, esa seria chica era muy resistente a todo, el sueño, la fatiga, el cansancio; ella era realmente impresionante. Aunque el que más le llamó la atención fue Alibaba, su amigo se veía muy radiante esta mañana. Aladdin no estaba seguro si era porque ya había amanecido o por su escapada para ver al rey Sinbad. Sonrió al pensar que, quizá, le había ido bastante bien la noche anterior. El rukh a su alrededor se veía completamente animado, cosa que era muy buena. Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. Junto a ellos estaba el subordinado del rey, Ja'far. Aladdin percibía cierta desconfianza de él, a pesar de que era amable y no le parecía extraño. Estaban bajo sospecha, tenían que irse pronto de ahí o los acabarían descubriendo.

El consejero los guio por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines del palacio, donde, al parecer, el rey los esperaba. Lo divisaron a los pocos minutos, junto con un grupo de personas. No supo por qué, pero la situación no le daba muy buena espina.

—¡Oh, buenos días! —Pronunció Sinbad con entusiasmo cuando ellos se acercaron—. ¿Pasaron una buena noche?

Aladdin asintió y rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

—Agradecemos su amabilidad por permitirnos pasar la noche en su palacio —dijo, mientras Morgiana y Alibaba imitaban su gesto.

Se levantó y divisó a las personas que estaban junto al rey. No sabía quiénes eran, pero eran bastante singulares, pensaba. Hubo una persona entre ellos que le llamó mucho la atención. Una joven señorita que estaba con ellos, la cual despedía una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Quizá se trataba de la subordinada que Sinbad había hablado el día anterior, la hija del director de la academia a la que asistía.

—Quiero presentarles a mis generales —dijo y señaló a la mujer junto a él—. Ayer les hablé de ella. Su nombre es Yamuraiha y, al igual que tú Aladdin, ella viene de Magnostadt. Es una maga muy poderosa.

—Es un placer conocerles —saludó con amabilidad la joven.

—Él es Masrur —Esta vez Sinbad se refirió a un hombre que, a comparación de Aladdin y sus amigos, se veía enorme—. Él es un Fanalis al igual que tú, Morgiana, no sé si conocías a otros ya. Bueno, después de todo para eso es que están aquí, ¿verdad?

Las palabras del rey fueron con otra intención y eso débilmente se notó. Ahora podría descubrir un poco más qué se traía entre manos este singular grupo en su país.

Morgiana miró a Masrur con aparente sorpresa. Muy pocas veces había podido apreciar a otros seres de su especie. Le saludó con cortesía y se inclinó levemente. Alibaba y Aladdin miraban a su amiga y hacían la comparación con el otro sujeto, quien era brutalmente enorme. A veces se sorprendían del gran tipo de personas que existían en el mundo. Y mucho más absortos quedaron con los otros dos sujetos que venían después de ese Fanalis. Un hombre con cuerpo de dragón y otro más bastante alto. ¿Podían existir personas más grandes que ellos?

—Hinahoho, proviene de la tribu Imuchakk en el norte —siguió hablando el rey—. Él es Drakon, aunque parezca un dragón alguna vez fue humano y tiene una bella esposa.

—Un placer —saludó aquella persona.

—A Ja'far ya lo conocieron y nos estarían faltando un par de personas aquí.

—Qué típico del espadachín, siempre llegando tarde.

—No creo que debas hablar así de él, Yamuraiha —le dijo Masrur.

—Déjala, Masrur —comentó otra persona apareciendo desde atrás de la escena—. Ella insulta porque sabe que su magia no es nada contra mis habilidades.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Estuvieron a punto de comenzar una pelea, como solían hacer siempre. Sinbad fue hasta ellos y tuvo que calmar la lucha cuando vio la furia en los ojos de la maga, quien estaba por desplegar sus poderes sobre el otro. Siempre era lo mismo con estos dos, no podían parar de pelear.

Por su parte, Aladdin y sus amigos seguían viendo absortos esa escena tan inesperada. ¿Qué clase de generales eran estos? Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto tratara, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risilla. Le recordaba a sus viejos tiempos en la academia, como cuando veía a sus amigos Titus y Sphintus pelearse por cualquier cosa o como cuando él mismo se metía en la pelea. Cuánto los extrañaba a ellos también.

—Señorita Yamuraiha, ¿no es así? —dijo Aladdin, interrumpiendo aquella discusión—. Así que usted es la hija del director Matal Mogamett, en la academia de Magnostadt se hablaba mucho de que solía ser una maga bastante poderosa, como una de las mejores alumnas de su época. Estoy muy encantado de conocerla.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Sonrió la joven. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no viajaba a su país natal y le impresionaba que aún se la mencionara. Lanzó una mirada con cierta superioridad hacia Sharrkan y luego volvió con el pequeño—. Bueno, no te han mentido, soy una maga genio.

—Diría que un demonio.

—Cállate y mejor ve a jugar con tu espada —espetó con furia la maga y al instante volvió a sonreírle al niño—. Cuéntame cómo está la academia y mi padre.

La mujer se quedó entusiasmada, charlando con Aladdin y hablando de magia. Sharrkan se sorprendió de que la mujer había encontrado un pequeño nerd de la magia, como ella. Bufó con algo de fastidio, siempre era una lucha continua con ella. Al instante, observó que uno de esos niños se había acercado a él y observaba su espada.

—¿Te gusta? —le dijo al muchacho rubio mientras sacaba su espada para mostrarla. También aprovecharía para lucirse—. ¿Sabes usarla?

Alibaba dio un pequeño salto al ver esa espada ser sostenida de esa forma. Pero tras darle un segundo vistazo, respondió:

—No estoy muy seguro —contestó, mirando la espada con curiosidad. En ese momento, un pequeño destello de sus recuerdos le llegó a la mente—. Pero creo haber usado una más pequeña alguna vez…

—¿En serio? —comentó y al instante se volteó a mirar al rey—. Oye, Sinbad, dale una espada al mocoso. Tal vez nos podamos divertir un rato.

Al instante, apareció Ja'far atrás de él y le golpeó la cabeza, a modo de correctivo.

—Intenta hablar con un poco más de propiedad al menos —regañó el consejero—, ¿no ves que son invitados?

—¡Ja'far! —espetó sosteniéndose la cabeza—. ¡Eso es un abuso!

—Deberían dejar que yo lo golpee —comentó Yamuraiha.

—¿Golpearme a mí? Si no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea magia.

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!

—Suficiente —bramó el rey parando otra próxima pelea—. Ja'far tiene razón, intenten comportarse y paren de pelear un poco.

Ante aquellas palabras, ambos generales se sintieron apenados y asintieron con la cabeza. Al instante Sinbad sonrió complacido, aunque estaba seguro de que eso no duraría mucho.

—Ven un segundo conmigo, Alibaba —dijo Sinbad haciendo que el muchacho nombrado prácticamente saltara en su lugar de la impresión.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, simplemente lo siguió. Estaba rígido mientras miraba la espalda de Sinbad. ¿A dónde lo llevaría?

Recorrieron una serie de pasillos y, a pesar de que Alibaba se moría por saber qué ocurría, Sinbad no dijo una palabra. Llegaron a una puerta y, al abrirla, la oscuridad fue lo único que vislumbró. Sus ojos rápidamente notaron una gran cantidad de baúles y cosas allí dentro, pero mucho no quiso observar. El olor a polvo llegó a su nariz al instante, por lo visto mucha gente no entraba a ese lugar. Observó cómo Sinbad parecía buscar algo entre todas esas cosas y Alibaba lo miraba curioso.

—Antes dijiste que usabas una espada más pequeña que la de Sharrkan —dijo mientras se volteaba. Había encontrado lo que quería—. ¿Qué te parece esta?

Miró la espada por unos segundos y su forma se le hacía increíblemente familiar. Tenía una funda oscura, más una insignia bastante distintiva en ella, como una clase de estrella. Esa extraña fijación que tenía hacia esa arma era sumada a una serie de recuerdos borrosos revueltos en su cabeza, sentía que ya conocía esa clase de espadas, ¿pero de dónde?

Tomó la espada, la desenvainó y raudamente adoptó una postura con ella. Sí, era extraño y desconcertante, pero no cabía duda de que algo le llamaba con ese instrumento. Su peso, su tamaño, su forma, todo se le hacía conocido. Era extraño puesto que las armas le producían pavor, pero ésta era diferente, era como si la espada no fuese más que una extensión de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

—Puedes usarla para practicar con Sharrkan —comentó Sinbad con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Que no te engañe, parece un hablador, pero tiene muy buenas habilidades.

Tuvo la impresión de haber oído un "gracias" de parte de ese chico. Cada vez su asombro por él iba creciendo. La espada que le entregó era un recuerdo especial para Sinbad y, al ver la cara de Alibaba al recibirla, sólo incrementó sus sospechas. Ya estaba comenzando a formar una idea de qué había detrás de todo esto, pero necesitaría una segunda opinión.

Cuando regresaron a los jardines se encontraron con una escena bastante extraña. Sharrkan y Yamuraiha seguían peleando, pero esta vez se estaban tironeando de los cachetes mientras Ja'far les decía que dejaran de armar alboroto. Ellos eran así y tenía que aceptarlos, eran sus amigos. Por otro lado, Morgiana había empezado a hablar un poco con Masrur, cosa bastante peculiar porque el Fanalis no era muy conversador, pero le sacó una sonrisa ver que pudiera hacer sociales con esa joven señorita.

—¡Alibaba, volviste! —esa fue la voz de Aladdin. Lo buscaron con la mirada y encontraron al niño subido a uno de los hombros de Hinahoho. Aladdin era tan pequeño que hacía parecer al otro hombre como un gigante—. ¡Mira! ¡Este señor es muy grande!

—Y tú muy escurridizo —dijo Hinahoho riéndose. Sinbad también acompañó esa risa. Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas, tenía varios niños y le encantaba jugar con ellos; aunque ninguno de sus hijos era tan pequeño como Aladdin seguramente.

Alibaba sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan divertidos, pero seguía inquietándole ese sentimiento extraño. Había comenzado a recordar algunas cosas, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué exactamente. Eran sucesos que no podía ver con claridad, tan reales y a la vez tan lejanos. No lo entendía realmente. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando cosas? No lo sabía.

—¿Listo para jugar, niño? —dijo Sharrkan colocando una mano en el hombro de Alibaba, asustando un poco al chico por su repentina aparición.

—¿Eh? —La verdad no tenía idea a lo que se refería—. Claro…

En ese instante, Sharrkan adoptó una postura diferente. Alibaba miró a su alrededor y no entendió por qué Sinbad y los demás se habían alejado repentinamente.

—¡Tú puedes, Alibaba! —le gritó Aladdin para darle ánimos.

¿Que él podía qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al momento, sintió el otro hombre se lanzaba sobre él con su arma y logró esquivarlo sin que le cortara nada. ¿Lo había atacado? ¿Pero por qué? Una vez más lo atacó y, sin pensarlo realmente, Alibaba lo detuvo con el arma que Sinbad le había entregado. Cuando el acero chocó hizo un ruido infernal y eso provocó que su mente trabajara más rápido. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Sus manos se había movido solas, como si supieran que hacer.

—Mmm, bien —comentó Sharrkan a un metro de él—. Tus reflejos no están mal, pero hace falta más que eso para ganar.

La fuerza que tenía su oponente era incomparable. Retiró su agarre con la espada y retrocedió unos pasos más atrás. Estaba demasiado confundido, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo. Su mano derecha sostenía el arma mientras la otra permanecía detrás, a la altura de su espalda baja. No tuvo tiempo para pensar más cuando Sharrkan nuevamente dirigió un ataque, pero Alibaba nuevamente lo esquivó y los metales volvieron a chocar. Su brazo tiritaba por la fuerza que ejercía el otro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La pelea se estaba volviendo entretenida, tanto que todos se había puesto alrededor para mirar. Sinbad observó por unos cuantos instantes. Esos movimientos, esa postura, no conocía nada igual, pero aun así tenía la impresión de haberlos visto en alguna parte. Con disimulo, llamó Yamuraiha y a Masrur a su lado. Los otros dos niños estaban tan concentrados viendo a Alibaba pelear que no los oirían a ellos a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué opinan? —Fue directo al grano y sin ningún rodeo. Tenía ciertas ansias de saber qué pensaban ellos, pero no dejó entrever nada.

—A simple vista —dijo Yamuraiha—, el pequeño se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde. Creo que es su rukh, se puede notar que guarda un gran poder.

—¿Y él es de quién hablabas?

—No lo creo —confesó ella después de voltear un segundo a ver a Aladdin—. Dame un poco más de tiempo y te lo confirmaré.

—Bien —asintió el rey—. ¿Y tú, Masrur?

—La chica no parece tener nada raro, es como todos los Fanalis que he visto, pero… el muchacho ese tiene un olor raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con curiosidad la mujer.

—No huele como un humano —sentenció dejándolos helados—. Tampoco como ninguna criatura que yo haya visto antes, pero definitivamente no es un humano.

—Interesante… —susurró Sinbad, llevando una mano a su cara, pensativo.

Miraron hacia donde se estaba produciendo la pelea y Alibaba parecía compenetrarse cada vez más. Sinbad se quedó observando unos momentos más, pensando qué otras cosas le estaban ocultado. En definitiva, estaba seguro que terminaría descubriéndolas muy pronto.

Definitivamente todo era muy raro, pero cada vez más, dejaba de ser confuso. Alibaba sentía que mientras más luchaba, su camino más se esclarecía. No estaba seguro del por qué exactamente, todavía no sabía de dónde provenían esas habilidades que él tenía, pero eso cada vez más dejaba de importarle. La pelea se volvía mucho más interesante con cada choque de espadas. Por un momento pensó que era divertido. Sentía estar danzando entre movimientos ágiles y delicados. Quizá si dejaba de pensar tanto y se enfocaba más en su fuerza podría descubrir hasta dónde era capaz.

Aumentó su nivel y decidió dejarse llevar por el poder de su cuerpo, esa extraña fuerza que lo guiaba a seguir peleando. Cuando Sharrkan se acercó a él con un ataque frontal, Alibaba lo esquivó como una ráfaga y lo atacó de vuelta, logrando cortar una pequeña parte de las vestiduras.

—Oye, oye —dijo su oponente, a modo de reproche—. No te apresures, no eres el único con un as bajo la manga.

El próximo ataque tomó de improvisto a Alibaba, quien a duras penas logró detenerlo. Sharrkan sonrió, él también podía ponerse serio cuando quería. El chasquido sordo del metal, cortando el viento y todo a su paso hizo que también la velocidad de los ataques aumentara considerablemente. La expresión en el rostro de Alibaba cambió totalmente en ese momento, viendo como si realmente lo disfrutara.

Más, quería jugar más. Era extrañamente divertido. La duda y la incertidumbre habían sido dejadas atrás, incluso su aparente miedo a las armas. Es más, se sentía parte de esto, como si siempre en su vida lo hubiese hecho. Con una ágil y rápida vuelta, se zafó del ataque de su enemigo y le devolvió el favor con otra embestida más poderosa. El acero por el impacto se sacudía y el ruido del mismo ensordecía a cualquiera. Sonreía ansiosamente, preguntándose de dónde sacaba todo ese poder. La adrenalina crecía dentro de su cuerpo, y, prontamente, un calor peligroso empezó a emerger poco a poco.

—Oh, no —susurró Aladdin viendo a su amigo, la situación se estaba saliendo de control—. Hay que detenerlo, Mor.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y decidieron acercarse un poco más. Yamuraiha, al igual que Aladdin, estaba terriblemente impresionada con lo que veía.

—Su rukh —dijo la maga— se está moviendo frenéticamente.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Sinbad y al instante sintió cómo si una ráfaga de viento los azotase. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Parece magia —escuchó cómo la mujer decía, cubriéndose la cara.

Alibaba, en su frenesí, había olvidado prestarle atención a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se sentía ardiente y desbordante de poder. Tanto así, que incluso creía poder ver las llamas saliendo de la empuñadura de la espada. Estuvo por volver a atacar, pero al instante oyó algo que lo hizo detenerse. Música. Reconoció a la perfección la flauta de Aladdin y sus músculos se relajaron. El niño previó lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Alibaba, cosa que fue una suerte, porque el resto de los generales estaban a punto de caerle encima al joven. Vio cómo Alibaba caía de rodillas y soltaba la espada con la respiración agitada. Por suerte lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

Lentamente regresaba en sí. Su cuerpo le dolía, no estaba acostumbrado a usar su poder muy a menudo y mucho menos en su forma humana, el hecho de recobrar fuerzas ya le era un proceso doloroso. Se sentía algo mareado, pero la música de Aladdin poco a poco lo adormecía. Morgiana cayó de rodillas y se tapó los oídos, aquella flauta la hacía sentir débil, pero no decía ni chistaba nada ya que sabía ese instrumento era muy útil para calmar a Alibaba. El mago suspiró aliviado, hubiese sido muy problemático si su amigo perdía el control bajo su poder.

—¿Todo en orden? —La voz del rey se alzó de repente y lo vieron ahí frente a ellos. Había presenciado toda esa escena junto a sus generales y estaba de más decir que le había parecido algo de lo más extraño.

—Sí… —afirmó Aladdin—. Creo que Alibaba está un poco cansado —dijo y se acercó a su amigo—, ¿estás bien?

El otro asintió agotado, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. No podía ni siquiera levantarse del piso, era como si hubiese perdido una gran cantidad de energía.

—Entonces, llévenlo a descansar y después hablaremos —dijo Sinbad amablemente y se retiró del lugar. Necesitaba pensar. Por su mente estaban pasando muchas ideas y conclusiones alocadas. No creía que fuera lo que él pensaba, pero todo apuntaba a que sí. Después tendría que pensar en un modo de comprobar sus sospechas, pero antes tendría que discutir con sus subordinados.

Alibaba estaba muy confundido, siendo ayudado por Aladdin y Morgiana para levantarse, se puso a pensar en las cosas que acababan de suceder. Más allá del enorme poder que comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, fue el manejo con esa espada. No comprendía de dónde había sacado esas habilidades o cómo las había aprendido. Los recuerdos borrosos permanecían dando vueltas por su mente, pero nada de respuestas le daban todavía. El poder fue tan grande e incontrolable que su mano derecha quedó con una grave quemadura producida por el fuego. Quizá el arte de la espada algo tenía que ver con su pasado, no estaba seguro en qué, pero probablemente el tiempo le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Aladdin, quien, sorprendido, miró la mano herida de su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí, Alibaba? —Para Aladdin era extraño, aun cuando Alibaba utilizara su poder, era irregular que su propio cuerpo sufriera algún daño con el fuego. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

El otro simplemente cerró su puño y sonrió.

—No es nada, muy pronto sanará —Él tampoco entendía qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Gracias por la espera.

Continuará.


End file.
